Fubuki meets trotro
Transcript [We see Trotro standing in the hallway. Fubuki walks in] fubuki: Hi, what is your name? trotro: My name is Moe, and this is my twin brother Joe. Leila: Hi, Moe and Joe. I am Leila. Nice to meet you both! fubuki: Thank you! So how was it going so far? Trotro: Not very good. I get grounded by my parents all the time. So as for a punishment, my parents put diapers on me and they spray me with purple goo! Fubuki: That's bad. Wearing diapers is the same punishment as Me. Sophie and her friends makes me wear diapers, and forces us to watch snick and Cartoon Network shows, along with Wallace and Gromit films, play educational and preschool show video games, and listen to music not made for adults. Trotro: Whoa! Those are pretty harsh punishments, Moe and Joe. Well, when I was 3, Warren Cook stole the milk and cookies and he got grounded! I also get grounded for some reasons by my parents when I watch France shows and movies. Fubuki: Me too! Joe and I got grounded for doing bad things like misbehaving on the way to operation zero, insulting Mariah darling to them after clarissa darling gave birth, saying no snick, seeing kablam the movie instead of operation interviews at the movie theater, pouring water at 9 volt while he plays miitopia, calling sophie’s dance teacher a stupid man, and for turning off hillside! Numbuh 5: you two, please get in class this minute! fubuki: Who are you? Numbuh 5: In case you already know me, my name is numbuh 5. I will subsitute your class. [In the classroom] Numbuh 5: Alright, class. We will figure out what we should do after I get back from the staff lounge! [Numbuh 5 walks away] trotro: I will pull out my laptop and order a DVD of sausage party off from Amazon.com. Fubuki: I will pull out my laptop and watch kablam. [fubuki and trotro pull out their laptops. A couple of seconds later, they become shocked due to the words saying: "Website blocked, due to the principal"] Fubuki: "What the! The website got blocked by the school!" numbuh 5: (walking in) Alright, class. Now that I'm back, let's start figuring out what we should do. [numbuh 5 becomes shocked] numbuh 5: you two! Why do you have your laptops out? trotro: We just wanted to pull out our laptops! fubuki: I agree with trotro. numbuh 5: trotro and fubuki! You both know you are not allowed to have laptops out without permission. That's it, you three go to Mark Burnett's office now! [At the principal's office] Mark Burnett: fubuki and trotro. What brings you Both here? trotro: We pulled out our laptops in class. fubuki: I agree with trotro. Mark Burnett: (in Scary Voice) TROTRO AND FUBUKI! YOU KNOW YOU BOTH ARE NOT ALLOWED TO HAVE LAPTOPS OUT DURING CLASS TIME! THAT'S IT! GO HOME NOW WHILE I CONTACT YOUR PARENTS! [Cut to: Trotro’s house] Gfourtx: "Trotro, I can't believe you got expelled by taking out your laptops in class along with fubuki. That's it! You two are grounded grounded grounded grounded for 200 million milleniums with no stuff made in france. Plus, we will not buy you sausage party that you wanted." Amazzonkane: "And also, you both lost the chance to see tulip fever." gfourtx: "As for a punishment, we will call Selkie to come over and beat you up!" [Cut to: Leila's house] Sophie: fubuki from kancolle, I can't believe you got expelled along with trotro! That's it! You are grounded for 98 million milleniums. There is no computer, no kablam, no Disney, no shimajiro, no video games, no YouTube, no GoAnimate and further more! Also, you lost the chance to see kablam the musical movie when it's released in theaters! Lydia: As punishment, we will sing a medley of songs from shows that you do not like. First, we will sing the saved by the bell theme! fubuki: Oh no, anything but the saved by the bell theme! lydia: When I wake up in the morning And the alarm gives out a warning I don't think I'll ever make it on time. By the time I grab my books, And I give myself a look, I'm at the corner just in time to see the bus fly by! It's all right, 'Cause I'm saved by the bell! If the teacher pops a test I know I'm in a mess And my dog ate all my homework last night. Ridin low in my chair She won't know that I'm there If I can hand it in tomorrow it'll be all right! It's all right, 'Cause I'm saved by the bell! It's all right, 'Cause I'm saved by the It's all right, 'Cause I'm saved by the It's all right, 'Cause I'm saved by the bell! Leon: now we will sing the fresh prince of bel air theme fubuki: Oh no! Anything but that! Leon: Now, this is a story all about how My life got flipped-turned upside down And I'd like to take a minute Just sit right there I'll tell you how I became the prince of a town called Bel Air In west Philadelphia born and raised On the playground was where I spent most of my days Chillin' out maxin' relaxin' all cool And all shootin some b-ball outside of the school When a couple of guys who were up to no good Started making trouble in my neighborhood I got in one little fight and my mom got scared She said 'You're movin' with your auntie and uncle in Bel Air' I whistled for a cab and when it came near The license plate said fresh and it had dice in the mirror If anything I could say that this cab was rare But I thought 'Nah, forget it' - 'Yo, holmes to Bel Air' I pulled up to the house about 7 or 8 And I yelled to the cabbie 'Yo holmes smell ya later' I looked at my kingdom I was finally there To sit on my throne as the Prince of Bel Air Sophie: now i will sing finger of fudge Fubuki: Oh no! Not finger of fudge! Sophie: A finger of fudge is just enough to give your kids a treat. A finger of fudge is just enough until it's time to eat. It's full of Cadbury goodness But very small and neat A finger of fudge is just enough to give your kids a treat. Leon: now we will sing r whites lemonade fubuki: No please! Not that! leon: I'm a secret lemona-ade drinker (shhh) R-Whites R Whites I've been trying to give it up but its one of those nights R-Whites R-Whites R-Whites's lemonade I'm a secret lemona-ade drinker R-Whites R-Whites R-Whites's lemonade R-Whites R-Whites lemonade R-Whites (into fade) Lydia: now we will sing half the world away Fubuki: not half the world away Lydia and Leon: I would like to leave this city This old town don't smell too pretty and I can feel the warning signs running around my mind And when I leave this island I'll book myself into a soul asylum 'Cause I can feel the warning signs running around my mind So here I go, I'm still scratching around in the same old hole My body feels young but my mind is very old So what do you say? You can't give me the dreams that are mine anyway Half the world away, half the world away Half the world away I've been lost I've been found but I don't feel down And when I leave this planet You know I'd stay but I just can't stand it and I can feel the warning signs running around my mind And if I could leave this spirit I'll find me a hole and I will live in it and I can feel the warning signs running around my mind Here I go, I'm still scratching around in the same old hole My body feels young but my mind is very old So what do you say? You can't give me the dreams that are mine anyway Half the world away, half the world away Half the world away I've been lost I've been found but I don't feel down No I don't feel down No I don't feel down I don't feel down I don't feel down Don't feel down I don't feel down Terri: now we will sing the Brady bunch theme song fubuki: No please! Anything but the Brady bunch! Terri and Johnathan: Here's the story Of a lovely lady Who was bringing up three very lovely girls All of them had hair of gold Like their mother The youngest one in curls It's the story Of a man named Brady Who was busy with three boys of his own They were four men Living all together Yet they were all alone 'Til the one day when the lady met this fellow And they knew that it was much more than a hunch That this group must somehow form a family That's the way we all became the Brady bunch The Brady bunch, the Brady bunch That's the way we became the Brady bunch Cariba: now we will sing the friends theme song fubuki: No please. Not that cariba: So no one told you life was gonna be this way Your job's a joke, you're broke, your love life's D.O.A. It's like you're always stuck in second gear When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year I'll be there for you (When the rain starts to pour) I'll be there for you (Like I've been there before) I'll be there for you ('Cause you're there for me too) Holly: now we will sing the cheers theme Fubuki: No please! Not the cheers theme song. Holly: Making your way in the world today Takes everything you've got Taking a break from all your worries Sure would help a lot Wouldn't you like to get away? All those nights when you've got no lights The check is in the mail And your little angel hung the cat up by its tail And your third fiancé didn't show Sometimes you wanna go Where everybody knows your name And they're always glad you came You wanna be where you can see Our troubles are all the same You wanna be where everybody knows your name You roll out of bed, Mr. Coffee's dead The morning's looking bright And your shrink ran off to Europe And didn't even write And your husband wants to be a girl Be glad there's one place in the world Where everybody knows your name And they're always glad you came You wanna go where people know People are all the same You wanna go where everybody knows your name Where everybody knows your name And they're always glad you came Where everybody knows your name And they're always glad you came Where everybody knows your name And they're always glad you came Where everybody knows your name Cariba: now we will sing the golden girls theme fubuki: Oh no. Nothing but that! cariba, Terri and holly: Thank you for being a friend Travel down the road and back again Your heart is true Your a pal and a confidant And if you threw a party And invited everyone you knew You would see the biggest gift would be from me And the card attached would say: "Thank you for being a friend." Sophie: now we will sing different strokes theme fubuki: no please, not that! Sophie: Now, the world don't move to the beat of just one drum What might be right for you, may not be right for some A man is born, he's a man of means Then along come two, they got nothing but their jeans But they got Diff'rent Strokes, It takes Diff'rent Strokes, It takes Diff'rent Strokes to move the world Everybody's got a special kind of story Everybody finds a way to shine It don't matter that you got not alot So what They'll have theirs, and you'll have yours, and I'll have mine And together we'll be fine…. Because it takes, Diff'rent Strokes to move the world Yes it does It takes, Diff'rent Strokes to move the world Leon: now to sing the laverne and Shirley theme fubuki: No! Not laverne and Shirley! Leon and holly: One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight shlemiel, schlemazel, hasenpfeffer incorporated We're gonna do it Give us any chance, we'll take it Read us any rule, we'll break it We're gonna make our dreams come true Doin' it our way Nothin's gonna turn us back now Straight ahead and on the track now We're gonna make our dreams come true Doin' it our way There is nothing we won't try Never heard the word impossible This time there's no stopping us We're gonna do it On your mark, get set, and go now Got a dream and we just know now We're gonna make that dream come true And we'll do it our way, yes our way Make all our dreams come true And we'll do it our way, yes our way Make all our dreams come true For me and you Terri: now we will sing pretty little liars theme fubuki: No, please. Not pretty little liars! This is giving me a headache! terri, Johnathan and holly: Got a secret. Can you keep it? Swear this one you'll save Better lock it in your pocket Taking this one to the grave If I show you, Then I know you wont tell what I said Because two can keep a secret if one of them is dead Why do you smile like you've been told a secret? Now you're telling lies Because you just want to keep it But no one keeps a secret No one keeps a secret Why when do our darkest deeds do we tell? They burn in our brains Become a living hell Because everybody tells Everybody tells Got a secret Can you keep it? Swear this one you'll save Better lock it in your pocket Taking this one to the grave If I show you Then I know you wont tell what I said Because two can keep a secret if one of them is dead Look into my eyes Now you're getting sleepy Are you hypnotized by secrets that you're keeping I know what you're keeping I know what you're keeping Got a secret Can you keep it? Swear, this one you'll save Better lock it in your pocket Taking this one to the grave If I show you Then I know you wont tell what I said Because two can keep a secret if one of them is dead Allison? Yes, catherine? I have something I want to tell you but you have to promise never to tell anyone I promise Do you swear on your life? I swear on my life You swore you'd never tell You swore you'd never tell You swore you'd never tell You swore you'd never tell Got a secret Can you keep it? Swear, this one you'll save Better lock it in your pocket Taking this one to the grave If I show you Then I know you wont tell what I said Because two can keep a secret if one of them is dead Yes, two can keep a secret if one of them is dead Yes, two can keep a secret if one of us is dead lydia: now we will sing threes company theme fubuki: no! Not three’s company! lydia, Johnathan and Terri: Come and knock on our door... (Come and knock on our door) We've been waiting for you.... (We've been waiting for you) Where the kisses are hers and hers and his, Three's company too. Come and dance on on our floor... (Come and dance on on our floor) Take a step that is new... (Take a step that is new) We've a loveable space that needs your face, Three's company too. You'll see that life is a ball again, laughter is calling for you... Down at our rendezvous... (Down at our rendezvous) Three's company too! Sophie: now we will sing living single theme fubuki: No! I hate living single! Sophie: (Check, check, check it out Check, check, check it out What you want, no free position) We are living (Ooh) Single (Hey) Yes, we're living the single life, yeah We are living (Hey) Single (Ooh, And in a nineties kind of world I'm glad I got my girls) Keep your head up, what? Keep your head up, that's right Whenever this life get tough, you gotta fight With my homegirls standing to my left and my right True blue, it's tight like glue We are living (Hey) Single (And in a nineties kind of world I'm glad I got my girls) Haaaa Sophie: now the songs are over 9 volt: sorry, traffic delays! Sophie: now, 9 volt will give you punishments 9 volt: [[Category:Fubuki's grounded days]] [[Category:Trotro's Grounded Days]] [[Trivia]]